Jag and Jaina's Forbidden Love
by Jedi Master Mara Jade
Summary: well that summary didn't fit the story at all. JJ fanfict. read to find out more.
1. Jaina's Dangerous Dive Into the Force

"Jaina, do you want to go for a walk?" Jag asked her as she gets out of her X-Wing.

"I would love to. After being cooped up in a small cabin for about 5 standard days, I could use a good stretch for my legs. After we go for a walk I am going to hit the 'fresher." Jaina says as she places her helmet in the seat of her fighter. "Where are we going to walk?"

"Well, I thought that we could go for a walk around the Meadow. Out by the waterfalls."

"Sounds good to me." Jaina says.

Jaina had come back from an extended leave of rogue squadron. Rogue Squadrons base was located on Naboo and Jaina had to report to Captain Gavin Darklighter. She decided on the return trip that she was going to spend as much time as possible with Jag. What she was unsure of though was her feelings for him. Her teacher, Kyp Durron, would disapprove if he found out that she had feelings for Jagged Fel.

"Jaina," Mara Jade Skywalker had just finished her shut down procedure and was walking down the ramp when Jaina and Jag had started walking out of the hanger.

"Jag, could you wait for a few minutes on that walk. Aunt Mara wants to talk to me. I think I am in trouble." Jaina says with a mile long grin on her face.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Jaina heads over to Mara.

"Hello, Aunt Mara."

"Hello, Jaina. How was the flight?"

"Very long."

"Well, it is good to see you again. Have you checked in with Captain Darklighter yet?"

"Not yet. Jag and I were going to go to the waterfalls and then I was going to check in."

"Jaina, you know your Uncle Luke and I don't want you hanging around with him."

"Aunt Mara, I know that. Though I am twenty-one. I think I am able to make my own decisions."

"Jaina, Luke and I are trying to look out for you. That guy is nothing but trouble."

"I don't care. I have feelings for him," Jaina said. "I don't know what you guys see that is bad in him but I have never saw anything bad in him. He is sweet and charming and has never done anything to hurt me."

"And I would never do that," Jag said. He had worked his way over as soon as he had heard Jaina's raised voice. "Mara how's Ben?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Mara says, biting back what she wanted to say.

"Well, I was just wondering. I know you don't want me hanging out with Jaina and I don't know why. I would never hurt any of you. I will respect your wishes to leave Jaina alone if I know why you don't want me around her."

Mara, unable to hold back her choice of words any longer, lets go of the slingshot.

"JAG, I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING AROUND WITH MY NIECE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED. I AM SURPRISED YOU CAN BE TRUSTED WITH A SHIP."

"Mara, calm down." Jaina says as she sends it in the Force.

"Jaina, you are not to hang around this man."

"I will if I want to and I want to so I will," Jaina says as she takes Jag's hand and leads him out of the hanger.

xxx

"Luke, Jaina is not going to listen to us. She sees something in Jag that we can't see. She is going to be hanging around him more and more. Is there any way we can stop her?" Mara says as she climbs onto the bed next to Luke.

"I don't think that we can do anything. We can advise her not to hang out with her but we can't really do anything to make her obey."

"I just wish that she would listen to us. Jacen and Anakin listen to us. Now that Anakin is gone, only Jacen and Jaina are here. Jaina is leaning toward the dark side of the Force, Jacen is missing, and our Jedi family is falling apart."

"Mara," Luke says as he puts his arms around her waist. "Calm down. It is going to be okay."

"How are we supposed to calm down when we don't know what is going to happen to the rest of the Jedi?" Mara lays her head against Luke's shoulder. She draws the Force to her and tries to relax.

"It will be alright Mara. I love you."

"I love you too, farm boy."

xxx

"Jag, what do you think of me?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I think of you'?" Jag says as he sits down on a Falumpaset. 1

"Well I was just wondering. Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke don't like you. I don't know why. I just can't figure it out," Jaina says, sitting down in front of Jag.

Jag puts his arms around her and she relaxes completely. "Jaina?" Jag says

"I'm here. Just really comfortable," she says as she leans back against Jag. Jag wraps his arms around her tighter, so as not to let her fall.

As they head out on the Falumpaset, Jaina draws the Force to her and goes into a meditation phase. Completely unaware about what is going on around her, Jaina doesn't know that Jag is holding her hands. With Jaina's head on Jags shoulder, the two of them are extremely comfortable as they are riding out to the waterfalls.

About an hour later, they reach the waterfalls and Jag dives into the Force to wake Jaina only to find out that she is not there. Jag goes into the Force deeper, still with no luck. Deciding that he is not going to find Jaina right away and now aware that he is starting to slide off the Falumpaset, he resurfaces and glides off the Falumpaset. With the force, he helps the "dead" Jaina off the creature.

Once settled in the grass Jag leans Jaina against him and feels for a pulse. He found one, but it was extremely shallow. He decides that he was going to try to help Jaina out again, this time with out the worry of falling off the Falumpaset. He again dives into the Force.

Still unable to find Jaina, Jag continues to dive deeper into the Force. He goes to the very edge of the light side of the Force and still hasn't been able to find Jaina. Now, Jag decided that he is going to go find help. He floats up near the surface of the Force and searches out Luke Skywalker. He found him with no problem.

"_Luke, Jaina is in trouble. Help us,"_ he sends through the Force.

"_Jag? Where are you? What is wrong with Jaina?" _the response came.

"_Yes Luke, it is Jag. We are at the Waterfalls. I don't know what is wrong with Jaina. I can't find her."_

"_I'll be right there." _Luke sends.

"Jaina, help is coming."

xxx

"Mara, are you awake?"

"Yes. What is wrong with Jag and Jaina?"

"Well, I am not sure. Jag contacted me through the Force. He said that he couldn't find Jaina in the Force. I am going to go out to them and see if I can contact Jaina. You stay here with Ben."

"Okay. If you need help, you know how to contact me."

"I know. If I need help then I will get a hold of you. You know that."

"I know. Be careful, Luke."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Luke heads out the door and finds Jag in the Force. Luke found a speeder and within ten minutes he was with Jag and Jaina.

"Jaina," Luke says softly. No response came from Jaina so Luke dived into the Force.

"_Jaina, can you hear me?"_ Luke sends, still not getting a response. "Jag, how long has she been like this?"

"About an hour."

"We have to get her to the house. She may not survive if she stays like this much longer. I can't get her to respond."

"What can we do?"

"Well the best thing we can do right now is get her home."

"Okay. I have to get this Falumpaset back to the Gungans."

"That can wait for tomorrow. Right now Jaina is in trouble."

"I know. How are we going to get her home?"

"On the speeder. I got a two passenger one so that I can take her back. If you want to get a ride home, then you can hold Jaina."

"Okay."

Jag gets settled on the speeder and Luke puts Jaina in Jags lap then climbs on the speeder.


	2. Jaina's Arguement

Jag, carrying Jaina in his arms, and Luke get back to the housing complex and head tight for Luke's room. When they get there, Jag lays Jaina down on the couch. Mara walks out of Ben's room and notices Jag holding Jaina's hand.

"Mara, Jaina is gone. We can't find her in the force," Luke says.

"Don't jump to any conclusions, Mara," Jag said. "I did _not_ do anything. She dove into the Force on our way out to the Waterfalls, and when I tried to contact her through the Force to tell her we were there, I couldn't find her. I went to the very edge of the light side of the force, but I couldn't find her." Jag says, with a slight panic clear in his voice.

"Jag, why would I jump to conclusions?" Mara says. Moving over to Jaina and taking her pulse, Mara realizes that Jaina is not on the light side. "Luke, Jag, we need to wake Jaina up as soon as we can. She is turning to the dark side of the Force even more every minute she is out."

"Mara, are you sure?"

"Yes, Jag, I'm positive."

All at once, the three dove into the Force, all looking for Jaina.

XXX

"_Jaina, do you know where you are at?"_

"_Not entirely, Grandfather."_

"_Well then, let me tell you. You are in the dark side of the Force."_

"_How did I get here?" Jaina asks._

"_You ventured here. Why you are here, I thought you might be able to tell me." Anakin Skywalker says, sitting down on a log._

"_First, you might tell me why you are here, grandfather."_

"_I came here to get you out of here. Jaina, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Darkness is not good. Once you venture into the darkness, you cannot go back."_

"_But you did."_

"_Yes, but that was because I never really turned."_

_Jaina looked up from the ground and realized that she was talking to a person who knew her better than she knew herself._

"_But, Grandfather, the Emperor, I thought he had you turned forever. He tried turning Uncle Luke, didn't he?"_

"_Yes, Jaina. Emperor Palpatine tried to turn Luke by feeding off his anger and building on it. The Emperor thought that he had me turned as well._

"_Jaina, why did you come on this side of the Force?" Anakin asks._

"_I was trying to find my true identity. I know I came too far, but I just couldn't stop. Now, I am not sure if I will be able to make it out of here alive."_

"_You will, Granddaughter. You will. Now let go of your anger, fear and your hatred, and go back to the light. I know someone who will be very glad to see you."_

_Jaina starts to pull away from the dark side of the Force, when her Grandfather says one more thing. "Keep out of the Dark and into the Light, Jaina Solo. May the Force be with you, always." Jaina fades from the dark side completely._

XXX

"Jaina?" Jag calls through the Force.

"Here, Jag," comes the reply.

"Jaina," Luke and Mara say at the same time. Mara opens her eyes and withdraws somewhat from the force. Luke next, and Jag and Jaina last.

"Jaina, are you alright?"

"Grandfather helped me. He said he knew someone who would be very glad to see me," she says looking right at Jag.

"Jaina, can we talk to you for a moment?" Luke asks. "Your Aunt Mara and I, I mean."

"Sure." As she gets up she gives Jag a peck on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Jaina, please don't get mad at us, or your parents. We don't want you hanging around with Jagged Fel."

"But why?"

"Because, Jay, he's nothing but trouble. Granted, he did bring you home from the speeder after Luke went out and got the both of you."

"Why can't you both just get to know him!"

Mara was taken aback at the anger radiating through the Force.

"Jaina," Jag says through the Force. "You need to calm down."

"Jaina, I know how much you like Jag, but he is a walking time bomb. He cant do anything right. His uncle even says that he is no good. I don't what you mixing with the wrong sort of people."

At that time, Han and Leia walk in.

"Mom, Dad, why can't I hang around Jag? I love him!"

"What?!" Han says. "NO DAUGHTOR OF MINE IS GOING TO BE IN LOVE WITH A FEL!" Han says in outrage.

"Dad! That is not fair. If I love him then I should be able to go out with him. Mom, help me."

Before Leia could say anything, Jag walks in the door. Han takes a swing at him only to find that he couldn't move his arm. Jaina had it pinned.

"HEY! THAT IS NOT FAIR! LET ME HIT HIM!"

"No, don't let him hit me," Jag says with a bit of a panic in his voice.

"No one is going to hit anyone," Jaina says moving over to where Jag was standing. He puts his arm around her waist and Han goes ballistic.

"Jaina, why don't you and Jag go wait in the other room while I talk to your parents. We have a lot of talking to do."

Jaina shrugs and her and Jag leave the room.

5


	3. Han's Mistake

Ok. Thank you for all of your reviews. Remember this is my Version of when Jag and Jaina hooked up. I remember that in the other books, Luke and Mara like him but for the sake of this, they can't stand him. I like the reviews and would like to keep them coming. Eventually, Jag is going to earn Luke and Mara's trust. Bear with me.

That night, Jag comes to Jaina's window. He calls to her with the Force. Jaina wakes from a soft slumber and goes to the window. She notices Jag down on the ground and beckons him to climb the wall so she could talk to him. As he starts climbing the ladder to Jaina's room, she beckons him to come faster.

When he gets into her room, she sits on her bed and he sits next to her. Jag takes her hands and asks why she didn't call him.

"My parents are grounding me. I don't know why. I think it is because I am hanging around you."

"Well, don't you have the power to stop them?"

"Jag, you want me to go into the dark side of the Force?"

"No. I just want you to be able to hang around with me. I really like you, Jaina. I think I would like to have a family with you. I know this sounds weird, especially coming from me. Jaina, I love you."

"Jag," she says doing a good job covering up her shocked expression. "I love you, too."

Their faces were barely an inch apart when the door burst open to Jaina's room.

"JAINA!"

"DAD!" Jaina yells back. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"Sorry," he said under his breath. "I JUST DON'T WANT MY ONLY DAUGHTER HANING AROUND WITH A FEL. ESPECIALLY SINCE HE WAS ATTEMPTING TO KISS HER."

"DAD, THAT'S ENOUGH. FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAPPEN TO LOVE JAG AND I PLAN TO BE WITH HIM FOR A LONG TIME. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT," she said in a matter of fact tone. "Now if you will excuse me I have some unfinished business to do." Jaina turns around, gives Jag a small peck on the lips and then storms out of the room.

With a satisfying look at Jag, Han turns and heads out of the room following Jaina. "Jaina, wait."

"NO, DAD, I WON'T. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE IN JAG BUT YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT HIM. I LOVE HIM AND YOU NEED TO ACCEPT THAT!"

"Jaina, I know you like him, you have told me a couple times now. Your mother and I don't want you hanging around with trouble like him."

"Dad, why did you come to my room anyways? And don't tell me you just wanted to check on me and see if Jag was with me."

"Actually sweet-heart, your mother and I have decided to have a picnic and we were wondering if you would like to come. Now I am not so sure if you would like to show your face to us especially after what I did to you."

"Well you got that right. I don't want to show my face to any one right now. I just want to be alone. I don't know what I am going to do. I love Jag, but it is clear that you and Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke and mom don't want me around Jag. What is it going to take to get you to accept him? He is not a bad guy. He just got a bad reputation when he was flying." Jaina turns away from her father and starts back down the hall.

"Well, honey, when you have had time to think about it let Jacen know and then we'll go from there." Han turns to head the other way and stops. "Jaina, I will try to accept that Jag is in your life now."

"Thanks," was all that was heard as Han started down the hall to his quarters.


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4

"Jaina, its so nice to see you again. This time, you are calmed down."

"Oh, Jag. I am so sorry to have you put up with my dad. I don't know what I am going to do. I just don't know."

"Jaina, it will be alright. I am with you now. There is nothing to worry about." Jag puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. "I love you so very much Jaina."

"I love you so much too, Jag. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. There is something I have to tell you though. My parents have invited me to have a picnic with them."

"Well, are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I want to be with my brother, but I don't want to be with my mom and dad. I don't know who all is going to be there. I don't know what to do." She turns around in his arms and leans her head against his chest. After a few minutes he feels his shirt getting wet.

"Jaina, look at me. Don't do this. I know this is not the Jaina I fell in love with so many years ago. Now stop crying. If you want to go to the picnic I can go with you. If you want me to."

"Jag that would be so nice. Wait a minute. Did you say you fell in love with me so many years ago?"

"Yes. I did. I have loved you for a long time. I just didn't know how you felt about me. Now that I know, it is hard for me to-"

"Jag, why didn't you tell me? I have loved you forever. I was just scared to admit my feelings for you. I guess I just answered my own question, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. But you know what, I kind of liked it." He leans down and covers her mouth with his. The kiss was long and when they pulled away they both were very breathless.

"Jag, I am not going to go to that picnic. I think I am going to spend the rest of the day with you. But on one condition."

"Honey, you name it."

"We go inside where it is a little bit warmer." Jaina says as she moves out of Jag's arms and toward the bedroom.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Jag ran to Jaina's parents' office and found Han waiting for him.

"Han, I have a question for you," Jag said, out of breath.

"I kind of had that figured out when you were running down the hallway."

"I would like your daughters' hand in marriage."

"WHAT!"

"I would like to marry your daughter."

"That's what I thought you said," Han says. "Alright. You can marry my daughter. As long as you can provide a good home for her."

"Don't worry sir, I have that all taken care of."

"Alright. Now you can tell Jaina. I have work to do here. You are excused."

"Thank you, sir," Jag walks extremely nervously toward his room.

"Hey Jag."

"Hello, Master Skywalker. How are you?"

"Well, that depends. I see you are about to go see Jaina."

"Yeah. I just came from Han's office. I just asked him if I could have his daughters' hand in marriage."

"What!"

"That's what he said. But then he said that if I could provide a good home for her that I could marry her."

"Well that is typical for Han. Just be thankful that he did say yes."

"Well sir, I hate to cut this short but I have a date with Jaina tonight and I should get to my quarters and get ready."

"Well good luck. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Thank you Master. Tell Mara I said hi."

"I will."


	5. Jaina's Answer

Chapter 5

"Jaina, where would you like to go?"

"Jag, I don't really care. Where ever you take me is fine with me."

"You know, that could be taken two ways?"

"I know. That is why I said it like I did." She reaches over and takes his hands in hers. "How about we just take a picnic down by the Rainbow Falls. We can watch the children playing and the animals chasing each other."

"That is fine with me. What are we going to have for lunch?"

"Ham sandwiches. That is about all that I have in the kitchen."

When Jaina looks back up at Jag's face, she notices a look of pure admiration. She surprises him when she gives him a long kiss on the lips and then moves over to the counter to work on fixing the sandwiches.

"Jaina," Jag says as he finishes his sandwich. "Would you come with me for a minute?"

"Ah, mystery. I like it." She gets up and follows him down to the crick.

When they get down there, Jag lifts her up and sets her on a large rock. Then he turns around and digs deep into his pockets. When he turns back around he does so fluently that he actually ends up on his knees. Jaina gives him a puzzled look and almost jumps off the rock to see if he was okay. The next thing she knows he is hovering in the air before her.

"Jag, what-"

"Jaina, will you marry me?"

"Oh Jag! Yes. Yes I will marry you." She leaps off the rock and into Jags arms. Surprising them both they didn't fall.

"Jaina, I love you."

"I love you, too, Jag."

Luke and Mara walked out from behind the rocks and Jaina pulls away from Jag.

"Aunt Mara, Uncle Luke. What are you doing here?"

"Jag asked us to come. He had asked me to come on the day he purposed to you."

"Jag?"

"Well, I new that I wanted to do something special and I wouldn't be able to hold both of us up in the air with the Force so I asked Luke and Mara to assist me. I had asked them a while back, if they could help me on the day that I purposed and when I met Luke in the hall he new that today was the day."

"Oh Jag!" She plasters a big wet one on him and then they all start laughing. "Lets go finish those sandwiches."

Luke and Mara set the couple down and then all four of them head to the picnic area.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6

"_Jaina, you know Luke and I don't want you with Jag. He is nothing but trouble." _Mara's words echoed through her head.

"Jag, I love you." Jaina said out of the blue one day.

"I love you too, Jaina. I don't ever want you to forget that. It took me forever to earn your parents and uncles and aunt's trust and respect. I still don't think that they trust me all the way, but they all allowed me to ask you to marry me so they must think I wont do anything to jeopardize their little girl. Mara was the one who didn't trust me that much. I don't really know why. What did I do to make them not like me?"

"Jag, I think it was just the reputation of the Fels. It was nothing against you. At least I hope."

"They shared a nice long kiss before going to bed.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Jaina, do you take this man to be your husband. To have and to hold; to love and to cherish. Till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Jag, do you take this girl to be your wife. To have and to hold; to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now leave the floor open to those to speak up to this union. If you do not think the couple worthy of each other speak up now or forever hold your peace."

When no one stood up or spoke up Jag and Jaina both let out a sigh of relief.

"I now pronounce you Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jag took Jaina and pulled her close to him. He kissed her long and hard. When they pulled apart, both breathless, they turned to the crowd. They went nuts. As they were walking down the isle, Jaina heard someone mention how cute they were.

XXX

At the reception, Han hollered, for attention.

"I would like to make a toast. To my daughter and her husband. For a good life and lots of memories together. We wish you well."

"Here, here," the chorus rang out.

"That was really sweet, Han." Leia said.

"Thank you. I figured that since she was going away to live with him that it was my responsibility to wish them well."

"Dad, could I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Jace."

As they step out into the hall, Han notices the long look on Jacens' face.

"Now what is with the face?"

"Well, I just realized that my sister was going off to live and have a family. I guess I always thought that we would get married on the same day. Dad, I don't even have a girlfriend. And here, my sister is married and happy. I am right down miserable."

"Jace, you know your sister and you couldn't get married on the same day. Your mom and I wouldn't let you."

"I know. I just don't like the thought of Jaina going off without me. The only time we have been apart for an extended length of time, was the time that I was taken captive by the Yuuzahan Vong. Even then I couldn't stand it. I just don't know what I am going to do."

"Well, first of all, you cannot let Jaina see you like this; in the Force or otherwise. As for the rest, you will be able to handle it."

"I know. I'll try. Actually it is getting kind of late so I think I am going to head on down to my room. I have to get up really early in the morning. I have to be in the air at six o'clock. I don't know why. Something to do with the squadron."

"Well before you go, go see Jaina."

"Okay"

XXX

"Hey, Jay. I am going to go back to my room now. I have to get up early for space."

"Okay. Thanks, Jace. Hey, now that I am married, don't think that you can't still get a hold of me through our twin bond. I will always be your sister and I love you very much." Jaina gives him a big hug and then lets him go.

"I love you, too, Jaina. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I wont hold you up any longer. You have to rest for tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Good night, Jace."

Jacen turns to leave, and almost to the door, the Force tells him that danger is on the way. He turns to get Luke only to find that he was already there.

"What is it Jacen?"

"Something is not right in here, Uncle Luke. I don't know what. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen."

"Okay. I will keep an eye out. I think you should get to your room and get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you. If there is anything wrong here then I will get you up. Don't worry about anything."

"Okay, thanks Uncle Luke. I owe you one."

"Go. You need your rest."


	7. Danger Arrives and Jaina's Surprise

Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I had run out of ideas. Then I misplaced my floppy. Well here is that next chapter. Only a couple more chapters to go and then I will have to start another fan fiction because this one will be done.

I know that all of you noticed that toward the beginning, I put it so that jag was not to be trusted. I just wanted to make a different fan fiction than everyone else. To make it totally different I decide to make Jag force sensitive as well.

"Jaina, Jacen said that he felt something terribly wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on it."

"I can't feel anything. Uncle Luke…" Jaina stops abruptly as she gets a very strong sensation of danger through the force.

"Jaina, Did you feel that?"

"Yeah." She turns to the crowd. "Attention everyone. I am afraid that this party is going to have to come to an abrupt halt. There is danger headed our way and being as this is a huge gathering it will be pretty easy to make this a huge disaster. I would like to keep this party going but as my senses tell me there is danger coming. Please return to you quarters and do not leave them until instructed to do so, or until it is safe. Thank you all for coming." Jaina turns to Luke and Mara, as she just joined the group.

"Jay, you did the right thing. Now I don't know what we will do. We don't even know if this danger is really going to come here. It may be on the other side of the planet."

"No. It is coming here. I can feel that."

"Hello. I am looking for a Jaina Solo. Could you help me?"

"I am sorry sir, there is not Jaina Solo here. There is a Jaina Fel."

"Oh. Well I have a message for Jaina Solo. Do you know where I might find her?"

"Well that depends on what the message is. I am her Aunt. I can tell her for you."

"No. I am do give it to her personally. Is she here?"

"Yeah, I have heard enough of this. Tell me who you are and I will tell you if she is here."

"I am Colonel Salone from the Unknown Regions."

"What is your business here? How did you find out that Jaina was here?"

"I have my sources."

"What is your message?" Jaina said drawing a cold look from Mara and Luke.

"Are you Jaina Solo?"

"Will you knock off the formalities?" Jaina said with a little nudge of the Force. "I am Jaina Solo."

"Well in that case, the message I am to deliver. . ." Colonel Salone never finished his sentence.

Jag jumped in front of Jaina as Mara and Luke drew their Light sabers. Together they lit them as Colonel Salone drew his blaster. He got one shot off which hit Jag in the chest. With out needing any help, Jaina took down Colonel Salone with a severe blow to the head with the hilt of her Lightsaber.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Jag, are you home?"

"Yeah. In the refresher."

"I will wait." Jaina sits down on the couch and waits for Jag to get out of the refresher.

"What is it Baby?" He asks as he sits down on the couch about five minutes later.

"That is it honey." She said calmly.

"What is?"

"We are having a family."

"What?"

"Jag, I'm Pregnant!"

"Jaina."

"Isn't it great."

one more chapter till the end.


End file.
